


Ai love you, Haru

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crack Relationships, Cyber Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemy Lovers, Gay Couple, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Shirtless Guy, Treason, disrespected character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Dark ignis, Ai have these weird feelings for 14 year old ai Haru. what are these feelings?  Contains Haru x Ai. I don't ship these two, this was just a random idea.   A au fanfic that takes place in episode 72 to episode 73.   I don't own vrains. sorry for errors. warning: you might hate playmaker and Bohman in this.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Haru





	Ai love you, Haru

16 year old dark ignis Ai was having these weird feelings for 14 year old ai Haru while Haru cheering for Bohman in playmaker's 3rd duel with Bohman. Eventhough Haru was his enemy,Ai still find him to be cute. It hurted Ai when kusangi did not even consider Haru a threat because it meant to him that he did not acknowledge Haru. Ai also felt bad how Haru was treated by Lightning. Ai knew Lightning treats Haru worse than trash. Ai was also mad at Bohman because He don't get Haru much attention and take everything Haru done for Bohman for granted. Ai said " why am i thinking about Haru so much?". Playmaker said " Ai, be quite. I am trying to focus on this duel. Haru is not important. He's no threat. He's just a failure prototype. A kitten is more of a threat than him!". Bohman said " can we continue, playmaker?". playmaker said " Yes" with no emotion in his voice.

Haru could not believe it that his brother would not stand up for him against playmaker's bullying. Haru stated crying a lot with tears and screamed on top of his lungs " I hate You! Stop treating me like dogshit!" as he ran off with his duel board while breaking Ai's heart in half. playmaker said " Yes, Haru is dogshit!". Ai could not handle it. He punched playmaker in the face hard. Ai said with a angry face and tears in his eyes "How dare you call Haru dogshit?! you better hope Haru don't get hurt because of your words!". Ai turned himself towards Bohman and yelled with tears in his eyes " you don't deserve him,Bohman!". Ai then ran off to find Haru.

Ai started searching in link vrains for Haru. Ai said " I hope Haru is ok. I hope he don't get hurt. why did I care about him a lot?". Ai was thinking " do I love him?". Ai then heard a scream of Haru. " Haru!" Ai screamed while running towards where Ai heard a scream. Ai got there to see Soulburner had Haru by neck with Haru screaming in pain. Ai knew what he was about to do was treason towards playmaker and his allies but He did not want to see Haru get hurt by soulburner. Ai said " here comes a datastorm.". The datastorm sent soulburner and Flame packing far away setting Haru free from soulburner's hand. Haru said " Ai saved me?".

Ai went to hug Haru with Ai having tears in his eyes. Ai said " are you ok, Haru?". Haru said " yes thanks to you, why do you care about me?". Ai said with a awkward tone " when playmaker said those mean things, it hurted me in my heart." with tears in his eyes. Haru was speechless that Ai the dark ignis who was technically his enemy cared about him . Ai said " Haru, this might seem odd to you but Ai love you, Haru". Haru said "love?" while Ai kissed Haru on his right face cheek. Ai started to blush red . Ai's face was more red than Flame was. Haru felt something he never felt before. That was pleasure. Haru said " Ai, you are cute" while kissing Ai on the lips. Ai and Haru said " this felt so good." while both of them was blushing. Haru said " Ai, want to see me shirtless?". Ai said with a blush "yeah". Haru took off his shirt so Ai could see his body and Ai loved it.

Haru clicked a button on his duelboard to a bed. Ai and Haru got on the bed to continue their romantic time with each other. They did not care what playmaker and his allies or Lightning's faction 's opinion on this. Ai and Haru was enjoying their selfs and that all it mattered. The romantic time with each other was the best thing that ever happened to them.


End file.
